Welcome Back, Sasuke!
by Anonyimous
Summary: SasuNaru, Yaoi. Sasuke não sabia como havia chegado ali, tudo estava meio confuso por causa da bebida. Ele se insultava mentalmente por ter começado aquela brincadeira estúpida. Ele deveria ter seguido o plano a risca e estar fugindo da vila agora... Mas não... Lá estava ele, mal se mantinha em pé e ainda carregava um Naruto semiconsciente em suas costas.
1. Prólogo

Sasuke não sabia como havia chegado ali, tudo estava meio confuso por causa da bebida. Ele se insultava mentalmente por ter começado aquela brincadeira estúpida. Ele deveria ter seguido o plano a risca e estar fugindo da vila agora... Mas não... Lá estava ele, mal se mantinha em pé e ainda carregava um Naruto semiconsciente em suas costas, que não parava de murmurar coisas incoerentes e um ou outro:

– Sasuke-Teme não vou deixar você fugir... Me solta... Não preciso da sua ajuda...–Mas Sasuke apenas o ignorava.

Já estava tarde e as ruas de Konoha estavam desertas. Ele caminhava lentamente em direção à casa do loiro, o efeito do álcool estava passando e aos poucos ele começava a se lembrar de como havia chegado a esse ponto.

~ Alguns Dias Atrás... ~

Sasuke acordou e olhou ao redor, ele estava em um lugar desconhecido, era um quarto branco, com apenas uma janela, uma porta e ao seu lado havia uma mesa com potes de ramen vazios e uma cadeira. Sasuke tentou se sentar, mas sentiu uma forte dor percorrer seu corpo. Então ele se lembrou da luta que teve com Madara, como ele e Naruto o derrotaram e de como tudo escureceu e ele caiu na inconsciência. Agora, presumiu que estava em um hospital, e não em qualquer hospital, em um hospital em KONOHA, Naruto havia aproveitado de sua inconsciência para trazê-lo de volta para a vila e isso o enfureceu.  
Já começara a planejar sua fuga, não ficaria em Konoha por muito tempo, isso ele tinha certeza.  
Sasuke conseguiu finalmente se sentar, e foi nesse momento que ele ouviu aquela voz irritante que bem conhecia e a porta do quarto se abriu.  
Lá estava Naruto, parado com cara de bobo, com a boca cheia de macarrão e segurando um pote de ramen, Sasuke presumiu, pelas roupas e pelas olheiras, que ele esteve todo esse tempo no hospital.

– Sa...suke... –Disse Naruto com os olhos arregalados.

Sasuke apenas revirou os olhos. Se estivesse em melhores condições provavelmente nessa hora já haveria esmurrado a cara daquele loiro que o havia trazido de volta para Konoha contra sua vontade.

– SASUKEEE –Naruto largou o pote de ramen, e correu em direção ao amigo dando lhe um forte abraço.

Sasuke nunca admitiria que gostou daquele abraço. E com suas poucas forças desvencilhou-se dos braços de Naruto e o empurrou para longe, fazendo com que ele caísse de bunda no chão.

– ITTEEE! Sasuke -Teme se você não tivesse acabado de acordar de um coma eu quebrava sua cara agora! – disse Naruto se levantando e massageando a área dolorida

– Pode vir Usuratonkachi. – disse Sasuke com seu sorriso de lado presumido.

–Como você está? Você finalmente acordou... Melhor eu chamar a Sakura-chan para te examinar– disse, ignorando a provocação.

–Hm.

Sakura logo entrou no quarto e examinou o moreno, ela concluiu que em alguns dias ele já estaria bem para ter alta do hospital.

Naruto chegou após alguns minutos com o olhar radiante, sorrindo, ele já estava com a aparência melhor, havia trocado de roupa e seus cabelos ainda estavam molhados do banho.

****– Neh Neh Sakura-chan, quando o Sasuke sair do hospital nós podemos fazer uma festa de Boas vindas pra ele, o que você acha? – Disse Naruto

****– Boa ideia Naruto, vou falar com a Tsunade, ela já deve ter feito a reunião com os anciões para falar sobre como vai ficar a situação do Sasuke com a vila, e se tudo ocorrer bem podemos fazer a festa sim!

– Haa.. Eu vou com você Sakura-chan, também quero conversar sobre como ficou a situação dele com a vila...!

– Ei, vocês dois, não falem como se eu não estivesse aqui! E eu não estou de acordo com tudo isso! – disse Sasuke

Os dois encararam Sasuke que estava com cara de poucos amigos

– Eu não pedi nada para vocês! E não autorizei que me trouxessem para essa vila –disse a última frase encarando o loiro – Não pretendo ficar aqui. –Sasuke tentou se levantar bruscamente – UGHK! – nessa hora sentiu uma pontada no estomago e o lençol manchou - se de vermelho.

****– Sasuke-Kun! Você não pode se esforçar, ainda está fraco.! – Sakura começou a curar novamente o ferimento aberto

****– Certo... Sakura-chan cuide dele, vou falar com a Tsunade Obaa-chan e logo volto para informar o que os anciões decidiram – disse Naruto seriamente.

****– Naruto eu também...

****– Não, Sakura-chan, fique. E não deixe ele fugir. –disse Naruto encarando Sasuke.

~~~SXN~~~

Após algumas horas Naruto voltou com a resposta da Hokage. Sasuke estava meio sonolento mas acordou com a voz de Naruto.

– Sasuke, precisamos conversar. -

– Fale -  
**  
**–Tsunade-Obaa-chan concordou que você permaneça na vila, estamos em dívida com você após você ter ajudado a salvar a vila lutando contra o Madara...

– Eu não pretendia salvar essa vila maldita eu só estava... – cortou Sasuke

****– Eu sei TEME! Mas deixa eu continuar! – Respondeu Naruto

– No entanto, não podemos confiar totalmente em você e por isso ela designou uma pessoa para escoltar você aos lugares e vigia-lo. – Continuou.

– Você sabe que não vou ficar aqui por muito tempo, não é Naruto?

–Vai sim Sasuke, por que a pessoa que vai vigia-lo sou EU!

– Ha! Assim vai ser ainda mais fácil eu fugir... – Entretanto, Sasuke se maldizia internamente, porque sabia que o Uzumaki não o deixaria em paz.

–Isso veremos Sasuke ... Agora vou contar para os outros as novidades e também tenho que organizar uma festa.– Naruto virou de costas e inclinou a cabeça sorrindo – Welcome Back, Sasuke-kun! - disse provocando-o

Sasuke ficou extremamente nervoso, pegou um pote de ramen vazio que estava ao lado e tentou jogar em Naruto, mas desistiu ao ver que a porta já estava fechada. Ele amassou o pote e jogou pela janela_.__  
_Definitivamente ele não iria nessa maldita festa!


	2. Chapter 1

Sasuke ficou extremamente nervoso, pegou um pote de ramen vazio que estava ao lado e tentou jogar em Naruto, mas desistiu ao ver que a porta já estava fechada. Ele amassou o pote e jogou pela janela_. -Definitivamente ele não iria nessa maldita festa!-___

~~~SXN~~~****

Naruto ia visitar Sasuke todos os dias no hospital, e em todos os dias ele insistia para que Sasuke comparecesse a festa de Boas Vindas.

– Sasuke, Vamos, por favor. – Insistia Naruto

– Não.****

– Teme, deixa de ser tão amargurado, vai ser divertido! Vão ir várias garotas da aldeia que estão ansiosas para te rever!****

– Não me interessa.****

Sasuke teve bastante tempo para pensar em seu plano de fuga enquanto estava no hospital, ele já tinha em mente o que fazer, afinal ele poderia tirar proveito dessa festa ridícula. Só precisaria provocar o loiro um pouco mais.

– Pff... – Exasperou Naruto

– Finalmente se rendeu, Usuratonkachi?****

– NUNCA! Você irá nem que seja a força!****

– Você vai me levar inconsciente, Naruto? Igual quanto me trouxe de volta para essa vila maldita? – disse Sasuke encarando o loiro com ódio no olhar – Você é fraco, não conseguiu me trazer de volta por suas próprias forças! – exclamou.

Naruto apenas abaixou a cabeça.  
Aquilo tinha afetado o loiro, Sasuke sabia, mas isso fazia parte do plano.

– Eu fiz uma promessa Sasuke, eu iria te salvar, independente dos meios que fossem utilizados, e eu a cumpri, e isso é o que importa! – exclamou Naruto levantando a cabeça com um sorriso orgulhoso, isso suspreendeu Sasuke.

– Por que Naruto?! Por que tudo isso?! -Sasuke não entendia essa atitude de Naruto. Ele que sempre pensou somente em si mesmo, não entendia porque o loiro se importava tanto com ele.

– Por que você é meu amigo Sasuke, meu primeiro amigo, meu melhor amigo. E é meu dever salvá-lo da escuridão. –****

Sasuke olhou nos olhos de Naruto e viu sinceridade em suas palavras, ele estava confiante. Sasuke odiava aquele olhar, ele odiava aquele loiro.  
Mas, o vingador não se preocuparia com isso, pois, logo quebraria toda essa confiança. Quando finalmente escapasse de lá ele faria o loiro sofrer novamente, e acabaria com todos os laços, de uma vez por todas, afinal.

– Pff... E como você pretende fazer isso? -****

– Pra começar pretendo te levar na festa de Boas vindas para que você se reenturme com o pessoal da vila e conheça outras pessoas. -****

– Vai ter bebida? -****

– Clarooo Sasuke, vai ter refrigerante, água, suco ... -****

– Não estou falando desse tipo de bebida! -****

– Então de que tipo você está falando? -****

Sasuke não acreditava em como Naruto podia ser tão ingênuo.

– Bebida Alcoólica, Usuratonkachi! -****

– Al.. coólica?.. Mas... Você nunca foi de beber Sasuke... E não podemos tomar esse tipo de bebida, a Tsunade Obaachan não permitiria, nós só temos 17 anos e você ainda está se recuperando. -

– Então nada feito. E eu não bebia Usuratonkachi, pois naquela época eu tinha 13 anos. – Sasuke sorriu de canto. Naruto estava caindo direitinho em seu plano, primeiro com o joguinho psicológico, depois com a pequena condição que ele colocara, e logo seria Naruto, seu "vigia", que beberia até perder os sentidos e ele estaria novamente livre!

– Teme...- Naruto mordeu o lábio, estava em dúvida sobre o que faria, ele estava achando a atitude de Sasuke um pouco suspeita, mas resolveu deixar de lado. Talvez ele roubasse algum saquê da Tsunade...

– Tudo bem, Sasuke TEME! Você venceu! Vou dar um jeito de conseguir alguma bebida alcoólica, mas você promete que vai mesmo? -****

– É uma promessa Naruto. -****

– YOSHII! Estou indo arrumar as ultimas coisas que faltam, afinal, você terá alta amanhã! Mais tarde eu volto. – Disse Naruto já virando de costas.

– Não precisa voltar. - disse Sasuke friamente, o plano estava indo de acordo com o esperado e isso o animava, mas ele não deixaria isso transparecer

– E Naruto... - Naruto se virou e o encarou– Consiga uma bebida forte. - Naruto acentiu e fechou a porta.

Logo Sasuke adormeceu, pensando em como seria a reação do loiro na noite seguinte quando descobrisse que ele já estava bem longe de Konoha.

~~~SXN~~~****

Sasuke havia recebido alta e já estava pronto para a festa. Ele iria com sua roupa habitual, afinal era a única que tinha. Naruto logo chegou ao hospital com um enorme sorriso no rosto, também estava vestindo sua roupa habitual.  
**  
**– Sasukeee! Vamos? -****

– Estava só esperando você, usuratonkachi. -****

Eles foram caminhando pelas ruas de Konoha, o silêncio era incômodo. Mas logo, foi quebrado pelo loiro.

– Consegui o que você pediu,Teme. E fique sabendo que me deu um trabalhão! -

– Não me importa. -

– Haaa! Como você é chatooo! -****

Eles caminharam até o centro da cidade e pararam em um restaurante que estava com a placa "fechado".

– É aqui. -

– Ainda bem, já estava achando que iria ser no Ichiraku. -

–HAA! Não seja por isso, Sasuke! Eu pensei em tudo! Encomendei Ramen também! -

– Usuratonkachi... -Sasuke olhou para Naruto, ele notou que o loiro não havia mudado muito, ele estava com um sorriso relaxado no rosto e as mãos atrás da cabeça. Sasuke odiava aquele loiro, afinal ele era o unico que o fazia se sentir bem apenas por estar ao seu lado. Ele nem mesmo percebeu quanto tempo ficou o observando, e se repreendeu por isso.

– O que foi Teme? - disse Naruto curioso, ao notar que Sasuke estava parado lhe observando.

– Não é nada, acho que você ganhou peso, deveria parar de comer tanto ramen -Disfarçou Sasuke.

Sasuke não gostava dessa sensação que o loiro lhe causava, ele precisava sair da vila o quanto antes. Naruto o tornava fraco e ele não podia deixar que seus laços se fortificassem novamente.

–HAA?! Eu to gordo?! - Choramingou Naruto

– Vamos entrar e acabar logo com isso, Naruto. -****

Sasuke foi andando na frente e deixou Naruto (que ainda choramingava e falava com seus botões) para trás.

Sasuke empurrou a porta e assim que ela se abriu ele viu várias pessoas amontoadas embaixo de uma faixa escrita com uma letra esquisita e decorada com carinhas felizes, que dizia:Bem Vindo de Volta, Sasuke! =)

Provavelmente o loiro havia escrito a mesma, pois sabia que a caligrafia não era seu forte.

Ele sabia que a maioria das pessoas só estava ali por considerarem Naruto, e não por ele.  
Havia várias pessoas conhecidas, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari, Sai, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Kankurou e alguns desconhecidos.

Todos foram cumprimentar Sasuke, algumas garotas desconhecidas faziam questão de se apresentarem e dizer o quanto estava feliz por ele ter voltado, uma delas até comentou como adoraria ser uma Uchiha. Ele apenas as ignorava, o único objetivo dele ali era embebedar o loiro para que pudesse fugir.

Sasuke encontrou uma cadeira e se sentou na direção que pudesse observar o loiro, ele estava esperando o momento apropriado para levar a bebida. Os únicos problemas eram aqueles amigos imprestáveis, principalmente Gaara, ele não saia de perto do loiro e sempre lhe fulminava com o olhar, como se mandasse ficar afastado.  
Nesse momento, Sakura chegou:

– Olá Sasuke-Kun -

– Hmm.. -

– Como você se sente? -

– O que você quer Sakura? Você não veio até aqui perguntar como me sinto, ou veio? -

– Não... Eu queria conversar sobre algo. -

– Então fale. -

– Bom... Eu sei que Naruto está encarregado de vigia-lo, e sei como ele está se esforçando por você. Quero te pedir , por favor, não o magoe novamente. As coisas não são as mesmas, as pessoas mudaram, tudo mudou, menos Naruto em relação a você. Ele tem vários outros amigos agora, mas você é o mais especial, ele confia em você, Sasuke. Não o decepcione novamente. É só isso... –

– ... - Sasuke não respondeu, apenas olhou com desprezo para Sakura, que já estava indo em direção a suas amigas, ele gostaria de ver a cara dela se soubesse que estava prestes a fugir.

As horas estavam passando, ele precisava se apressar, as pessoas já estavam indo embora e ele não havia concluído a parte principal do seu plano.  
Sasuke viu Naruto se aproximar.

– E ai Sasuke-teme , não está se divertindo? Eu trouxe vários jogos, não quer jogar nenhum? -****

– Hmm... Não tem graça jogar já sabendo que vou ganhar. -****

– E Quem disse que você vai ganhar SASUKE TEME?! – disse apontando o dedo na cara de Sasuke.– Eu te desafio Uchiha Sasuke! Escolha o jogo que quiser e irei ganhar de você! -****

Isso era tudo que Sasuke precisava.

– Shogi. -****

– Hahaha. Vou ganhar de você com certeza Sasuke! Eu estive treinando, jogando com o Shikamaru enquanto esteve fora. -****

– Só que esse será um pouco diferente Dobe, a cada peça que você perder, você tomará um copo dessa minha bebida aqui – disse Sasuke agitando a garrafa de saquê

– Glup... - Naruto não queria mais jogar... Mas não iria voltar atrás, afinal foi ele quem o desafiou.

– Está com medo, bibiri-kun? – disse Sasuke com um pequeno sorriso.

– Claro que Não! Eu Não tenho medo de nada! Vamos começar! -****

~~~SXN~~~****

O tabuleiro estava montado com 20 pequenos copos ao lado dos participantes para que eles os consumissem quando perdessem alguma peça.

As pessoas se agruparam para ver a partida dos dois. E então a partida começou.

Shikamaru apenas observava entediado, pois já sabia qual seria o resultado daquela partida. Lee gritava quando algum dos dois perdia alguma peça, – Use a força da Juventude –  
Sakura apenas observava ansiosa.  
A cada peça perdida o público vibrava e incentivava o perdedor a beber o saquê "Vira, Vira, Vira", Sasuke sentia o olhar fulmegante de raiva de Gaara sobre si, mas não se importava, o importante era vencer, e consequentemente, deixar o loiro "confuso".

Naruto realmente estava dando mais trabalho do que Sasuke esperava, o loiro não mentiu quando disse que havia treinado com Shikamaru. Sasuke não esperava ter que beber mais de 3 copos, e lá estava ele com 11 copos vazios.

Ao final, o Uchiha tinha bebido 13 copos contra os 20 do Uzumaki. Havia sido uma boa partida, mas Naruto nunca teve chance contra ele, ainda mais no final quando o loiro mal conseguia mover sua própria peça.  
Sasuke não podia se vangloriar muito, pois ele não estava em condições tão melhores que a de Naruto. O que aconteceu depois daquela "brincadeira" foi meio confuso, Naruto não parava de abraça-lo e dizer o quanto estava feliz por ele estar de volta, e incrivelmente ele estava, de certo modo, retribuindo os abraços.  
Sasuke não gostava do modo que Gaara estava os olhando e gostou muito menos quando ele se ofereceu para levar o loiro para casa.

– Vamos Naruto, você não está muito bem, melhor voltar para casa, - disse Gaara segurando o braço do loiro.  
**  
**– Naruto vai comigo, afinal ele precisa me vigiar. – Sasuke disse, fulminando Gaara com o olhar

– Sim, Sim, Sasss..ukee... EU estou... de olho em vocc..ê... Hahah...- Disse Naruto se soltando de Gaara e fazendo gesto com dois dedos, apontando para seus olhos e depois apontando para o Uchiha.

Após isso Sasuke o puxou pelo braço e os dois saíram em direção à casa do loiro, que era a mais próxima. Entretanto, logo que saíram Naruto tropeçou, caiu e não quis se levantar, Sasuke, sem mais opções, colocou o loiro nas costas e o foi carregando.

E foi assim que ele, Uchiha Sasuke, chegou a esse ponto.  
Sasuke estava confuso, aquele DEFINITIVAMENTE não era ele.  
Ele nunca abraçaria o loiro, ele NUNCA o carregaria nas costas e muito menos se importaria de leva-lo para casa. Sua mente não estava raciocinando muito bem por causa da bebida.  
Mas afinal, qual o problema de adiar um pouco seu plano? Ele levaria o loiro para a casa e então iria embora da vila.


End file.
